Chain Me Free
by madman-dreams
Summary: Voldemort was defeated in 6th year, but as a result Harry loses some sanity. A relaxing 7th year? Not when the ministry decides to put an end to all Dark wizards for good. An impending second war and slash (harry/draco) makes the world go round.


bSummary: /bVoldemort was defeated in 6th year, but as a result Harry loses some sanity. A relaxing 7th year? Not when the ministry decides to put an end to all Dark wizards for good. An impending second war and slash (harry/draco) makes the world go round.  
  
bDisclaimer: /bThis story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
bThere will be slash! If you don't "swing that way," then leave peacefully. Much appreciated./b  
  
bPrologue: Don't Laugh at the Clown/b  
  
From high above the owls soared, a gathering storm of letters and feathers. Slowly they descended, their recipients busy with their jam and juice. As Harry lifted his head to watch the dizzy dance of the owls, his mind took him back to the end of 6th year.  
  
``````flashback``````  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed, his wand aimed squarely at Harry's chest. Harry dropped to his hands and knees, shuddering as waves of pain washed over him. Too soon he fell onto his side, writhing and screaming.  
  
Concentrated on his victim, Voldemort didn't see Draco Malfoy running towards him until he felt him latch onto his back, thrashing and beating with his fists. Voldemort sneered at Draco and, turning around, reached with skeletal fingers to throw him off. Draco landed on a pile of rubble, moaning and clutching his head. Laughing, Voldemort turned back to the Boy Who Lived, only to find a wand pointed straight at his heart.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry cried, and in a flash of green Voldemort was dead. Leaping onto his prone body, Harry stabbed the sword of Gryffindor deep into Voldemort's chest and carved out his heart. He picked the heart up and squeezed until it burst; staring at his bloody hand he started laughing.  
  
Around him, Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Moody slowly sat up; the curses holding them dissipated upon Voldemort's death. They all gaped at the jovial boy as his laugh grew louder and more deranged.  
  
``````end flashback``````  
  
Everyone in the hall turned towards Harry, who had his head thrown back and was laughing maniacally. Some watched in pity and sadness while others grimaced in disgust.  
  
Feeling a tap on his shoulder Harry turned to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, would you see me in my office?" the headmaster asked.  
  
"Anything for you, lovely," Harry replied with a broad smile. Behind him Ron and Hermoine watched with concern.  
  
``````*``````  
  
Seated in front of Dumbledore's desk Harry tilted his head curiously at the headmaster.  
  
"Harry.is anything wrong?" the professor asked cautiously.  
  
Wide-eyed and smiling, Harry said, "Why professor, haven't you heard? iEverything's/i wrong with me! Gears, professor, my gears have rusted over. It's hard for them to move, hard for me to think. iCreak, creak/i they go. Maybe you have some oil? Odd isn't it, odd, odd, odd..." He lowered his head and drifted off, mumbling and muttering.  
  
Dumbledore watched Harry for a long time before he sighed. "Harry...I'm sorry it ever had to happen to you..."  
  
``````flashback``````  
  
The doctor finished his examination of the unconscious Harry and sadly turned to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but it seems Mr. Potter's mind has been damaged," he stated somberly.  
  
"Damaged?" Dumbledore asked, full of dread.  
  
"Yes. It took everything he had to overthrow the Cruciatus Curse He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hit him with. Most of the time he'll seem just like his normal self, but there will be...outbursts...of insanity. He's not dangerous, just unbalanced. But he'll never be the same," the doctor said. "I'm sorry," he repeated.  
  
``````end flashback``````  
  
Harry lifted his head and grinned at Dumbledore. "Oh professor, what could possibly be wrong with me?"  
To be continued...  
  
bAuthor's Notes: /b  
  
This is the prologue so it's meant to be short. The other chapters will be longer, I promise. This story will take a while, as it will include Harry and Draco getting together and a war, stated in order of importance.  
  
Voldemort will not be coming back.  
  
Title for this story comes from the wonderful band The Matches.  
  
A friend wanted me to add little-known facts about me after each chapter. Something about "building a bridge between the reader and writer." Claptrap, really. But I am here to amuse! Little-known fact (and these are all true): I catch spiders in Dixie cups and name them. Later I put them all together and make bets on who will eat whom. And for those that are spider-phopic, my P.E. teacher once ate a live spider when we asked him too. Just crammed that huge thing in.  
  
Coming up in Chapter One: Prank Week! Patented by the Weasley twins it will surely be a disaster as right and left people are turned into canaries and fake wands are all the rage. 


End file.
